


Teaching Mark a Trick

by ChrissyLikesPie



Series: Quattuor Menses [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom Ethan Nestor, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Sub Mark Fischbach, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyLikesPie/pseuds/ChrissyLikesPie
Summary: After having a fun day playing with their dogs in "Who Can Teach Their Dog a Trick the Fastest?", Ethan wants to "play" with Mark in a different way.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Quattuor Menses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600594
Comments: 8
Kudos: 240





	Teaching Mark a Trick

"I love you! Yes I do! Yes I do!" 

Chica looked back at Mark with her usual dazed expression, as he scrunched up her neck fluff. 

Behind him, Mark could hear Ethan playing with Spencer. The both of them kneeling in the grass, spending time with their dogs. Now this is the crazy LA lifestyle anyone would envy. 

Ethan seemed to be having a bit of trouble with Spencer again, repeating, "Come here boy! Come here!" Mark turned to see the problem. 

Ethan was looking not towards Spencer, but straight at Mark. Mark stiffened, immediately understanding the situation. 

Ethan repeated himself again, now having Mark's full attention. "Come here, Mark." 

Mark obeyed, lowering himself onto his hands and knees and crawling towards Ethan in the grass. 

Ethan held out his hand, patting Mark on the head and looking down on him smugly. "Good boy." 

Ethan fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a collar for Mark. Oh shit, he was prepared. Mark bared his neck eagerly, the mere sight of the red collar getting him excited. 

Ethan gently reached around Mark's neck, pulling them closer together. The buckle made a loud "click", and Mark felt himself slip further into his subspace. 

Ethan was waving his hand in front of Mark's face. Mark blinked, focusing his vision. "Hey bud, did you hear me? I said, let's go inside." Ethan stood and smiled sweetly, leading the way to the patio door. 

Mark began crawling after him, before Ethan stopped, giggling. "Uh, Mark, you're going to have to stand for a second, 'til we're inside." Mark looked up at Ethan, confused for a second, before listening and standing up. Of course, the hard patio would have been too uncomfortable to crawl on. 

Once inside the safety of his home, Mark immediately began stripping, shakily undoing his belt buckle and shucking off his pants, while Ethan helped out by lifting his shirt. "Woah, calm down boy!", Ethan joked. Mark snickered in response. 

Finally free of his uncomfortable clothes, Mark sank naturally to his hands and knees, sitting back and looking up at Ethan with big pleading eyes. Ethan took pity on him and ran his hand through Mark's hair, giving him the petting he was waiting for. "Okay bud," he whispered lovingly to Mark, "let's relax and watch some TV." 

Ethan then turned and walked towards the couch. Mark whined at how slow Ethan was taking it, but complied anyway. 

Once settled on the couch, Ethan patted his thighs, motioning for Mark to come sit. Mark lifted himself effortlessly onto the couch, splaying his arms across Ethan's thighs and resting his head in his lap. Ethan smiled at how comfortable he looked, picking up the remote with one hand while petting his hair with the other. 

"What do you want to watch?" Ethan asked Mark politely. Mark looked back at Ethan, questioning if he should break his role. Ethan smirked and continued, "Oh yeah! Dogs don't talk." He turned his attention back to the TV, selecting a casual interesting sounding movie. 

As the movie played, Ethan paid more attention to Mark's body. Running his hand over his toned back, around his hips, rubbing his shoulders. Mark was getting more attractive by the day, and Ethan wasn't sure if it was from all the working out or if he was just falling that much more in love with him. 

Patting his ass, Ethan broke the silence, "You're such a thicc boy!" Mark laughed. "Whatever!" 

Ethan stuck a couple fingers through Mark's collar, choking him ever so slightly. He spoke quietly but firmly, "Dogs don't talk."

Ethan released him, and Mark nodded. He nuzzled into Ethan's lap in apology. Ethan gave him a gentle behind the ear scratching, so Mark assumed his apology was accepted. 

Now burrowing further between Ethan's legs, Mark could feel a hardness that definitely wasn't Ethan's phone. He became aware of Ethan's hands trailing lower, cupping Mark's ass. Mark groaned at the attention Ethan was giving his body. Ethan got a little braver, gently smacking Mark's ass. Mark gasped. 

"You like that, buddy?" Ethan questioned. Mark nodded obediently, rolling slightly onto his side, showing Ethan his hardening cock between his legs. Ethan grinned, gaze raking over the front of Mark's body before he rolled back over. Ethan smacked his ass again, enjoying Mark's little gasps. 

Ethan licked his finger, rubbing lightly over Mark's hole. It wasn't every day Mark bottomed for him, but whenever he was his pet it always led to Mark being the one getting fucked. There was something about pet play that made Mark just… let go, let Ethan take over and lead him. 

Mark shivered as his hole was rubbed, relaxing into Ethan and raising his hips to give him better access. Ethan noticed Mark's readiness, rubbing his lower back as he carefully nudged a finger inside him. 

Ethan whispered, "You like that, boy?" Mark wiggled his hips in response. It felt so nice, he felt his consciousness slipping away. He barely noticed Ethan slipping his next finger in, stretching Mark's hole wide. 

Once sure Mark was warmed up enough, Ethan slipped his fingers out. Not waiting for Mark to start complaining, Ethan shoved him off his lap. Startled from his comfort, Mark barely caught himself on the floor. "Ow, what the fuck dude-AH!" Mark cut himself off suddenly as his ass was slapped hard. 

Ethan calmly stated, "No", as he laughed at Mark's struggle. He was positioned so beautifully with his ass in the air. Ethan decided to improve his viewing angle, kneeling down behind Mark and spreading his cheeks. Another shiver ran down Mark's curved spine. 

Mark grew self conscious of Ethan staring so intently, shifting and trying to close his legs. He sighed, "Ethan… c'mon man, just-", Mark yelped as Ethan's hand made contact with the back of Mark's thigh, much harder than before. Followed by a few more slaps across Mark's ass, leaving Mark a panting mess. He shook, finally understanding Ethan's very subtle way of telling Mark to shut up. Mark leaned more forward, his broad shoulders making contact with the floor, spreading his legs to give Ethan total access. Ethan licked his lips with satisfaction, rewarding Mark with a squeeze of his balls. "Good boy."

Ethan pulled his dick free from his pants. Mark strained to look at Ethan and whined, disappointed he wouldn't be able to see Ethan's bare body. Ethan smugly looked back at Mark's desperate expression, comfortable with his control and how easy Mark was to dominate. "You want this, don't you Mark?" he teased, rubbing his cock against Mark's twitching hole. 

Mark begged in response, using his body instead of his voice. He pushed his butt against Ethan, letting out strained gasps as he struggled to keep himself from speaking. Fuck, Ethan always made it so difficult to obey him, but Mark sure loved a challenge. 

As much as Ethan wanted to make Mark beg for hours, his own self-restraint was beginning to crack, with Mark's body so pliant beneath his hands. Slowly, he guided his cock into Mark's warm hole, sighing in relief at the stimulation. Ethan gently rocked until he was comfortably situated deep inside Mark, who groaned, arms shaking as he refrained from touching himself. Mark knew he had to wait for Ethan's order to touch himself, if he was lucky enough to get it at all. 

Ethan smacked Mark's ass, simply as a gentle reminder of Mark's role beneath him. He then settled on holding onto Mark's hips, pulling Mark's body into his shallow thrusts. 

Building up confidence, Ethan pulled out more with every thrust, before pushing back roughly, making Mark grunt. The smack of their hips was loud, but Ethan's moans were louder, not used to such intense stimulation. Mark's ass was so tight, so hot, his body seemingly made for submitting to Ethan's cock. 

Mark was content as he felt drool drip from his mouth, even though he was ever so slightly worried about the hardwood floors. Being used like this made him feel useful even in his darkest moments, he knew he could always serve Ethan's dick. His entire body tingled and his vision blurred, tongue lolling out as he could focus on nothing but keeping his body upright so he could keep meeting Ethan's thrusts. 

Ethan's obscene moans turned into broken versions of Mark's name, eyes shut tight as he knew he'd blow it if he got one more glimpse of Mark's body. 

Mark shook with the temptation to touch his dripping cock, but he stayed strong. Ethan gripped Mark's hips so strongly he was sure they wouldn't be able to film any videos without their shirts on for a few days. 

Ethan pushed as deep as he could go, holding Mark close as he grinded against him, feeling the first spurts of cum leaving his body. His moan nearly came out as a scream, so overwhelmed with the perfection of the moment. 

Mark put a hand over his stomach, gasping at the feeling of Ethan's cock rubbing against his insides, pumping him full of hot cum. Mark almost passed out right there from the sheer eroticism; he could feel the heat from Ethan's ejaculate spreading through his body. 

As Ethan finally pulled out, Mark collapsed on the floor, his whole body shaking and cum leaking from both his used hole and cock. 

Ethan was breathing heavy, still trying to catch his breath from his own orgasm and taking in the sight of a totally satisfied Mark. 

"You alright there, buddy?" Ethan said cautiously, leaning over Mark and rubbing his arms. Mark blinked blearily back at him, mind still blank. Ethan hummed to calm him down, reaching slowly to unbuckle the collar still affixed firmly to Mark's neck. Mark grabbed his wrist. 

He looked into Ethan's eyes, somehow innocently after all this. "No. Later." Ethan nodded, letting Mark stay in his subspace just a little longer. 

He stood, lending Mark a hand to pull himself up. They then settled into spooning on the couch, squished but comfortable. 

Mark was exhausted, letting Ethan pet his hair again. Ethan kissed Mark on the cheek, whispering, "You did so good." As Mark drifted into sleep, Ethan unbuckled his collar.

**Author's Note:**

> What a sexy ass week! God damn! If I don't get any inspiration next week, I'll defintely be coming back to this week. Funny too lol, they've really hit their stride


End file.
